Is This a Ghost Rider?
by thebossman207
Summary: Ayumu was a Zombie. That was obvious. But when he meets a Spirit of Vengeance, a curse possibly worse than that of Eucliwood, what will happen to his already strange life? A/N: Im not the best at writing, so please give me feedback. If you feel it could be done better, I give full permission to use my oc, but let me know if you do. Yes I drew the cover myself.
1. Chapter 1

Ayumu was going to a convenience store late at night. That's when he spotted Eu at the front of the store, sitting on the curb. While she didn't talk, after he failed trying to impress her, she had a lot to say. After a while, he bid her farewell. He started on his way home and heard a scream. He looked up at the source to see a blood soaked window, and he decided to enter the home. As he entered, he remembered the reports of a serial killer in the area. He approached the stairwell, and his body wouldn't move. The last thing he saw was a sword poking through his chest. He next woke up in a nearby cemetery. Eu was sitting in front of him, and there was a gaping hole in his chest from the sword. He was a zombie.

Haruna yelled at Ayumu, "Come on, Slowpoke! I'm hungry!" Eu held up her notepad, "Me too." Ayumu said, "Alright, alright, hold on, I'm working on it." Sera simply said,"I would like Miso Soup." "Got it," Ayumu replied. Then a huge explosion was heard outside, and Eu and Ayumu were the first ones out, followed by Seraphim and Haruna. A boy with hazel/dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, and was about 6 feet tall. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with a red sleeveless t-shirt underneath it, and worn blue jeans and black and red sneakers. His right arm was burning, and in his left hand was a chain, and he was facing a class AA megalo, and was getting beaten pretty badly. Ayumu was about to step in, and Haruna yelled, "Get the heck out of there!" when suddenly, he flicked the chain and it wrapped around the megalo, and then he yanked back on the chain, and the megalo turned to ashes. Then, the fire on his arm extinguished, and the chain wrapped diagonally across the boy's torso. He then turned and saw Haruna, Ayumu, and Seraphim looking dumbstruck, and Eu as emotionless as always. "Uh… you didn't see that, did you?" They all nodded. The boy looked up at the sky and said, "Fudge."


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Thomas was screwed. Now that these people had seen him, he was in trouble. Then again, they had invited him in for dinner, maybe they didn't care as much as the other people he had stayed with. He didn't know what to make of the girl in the armor, though. "Cosplay, maybe?" he said to himself as he sat up from the couch they let him sleep on. "At least they didn't see HIM… " he thought, "otherwise I'd deffinately need to get out of here." Thomas then stood up and stretched, and walked to the front of the house, seeing the one in the armor watching a show that would have made anyone fall down laughing, but she was comepletely emotionless. "How does she do that?" he thought. She noticed him ar that time and pointed to a spot on the floor nearby. He simply nodded and sat there and also watched the show. Thomas didn't show much emotions either, but that was because his curse had caused him to harden a bit. He did, though, smile once or twice while watching.

That's when the grey-haired guy and the girl with purple eyes and light brown hair came downstairs. Thomas noticed them and nodded to the guy and thanked him for the food and allowing him to stay the night. The boy simply said, "No problem." And introduced himself as Ayumu Aikawa. The girl only said that her name was Haruna before yelling at Ayumu for breakfast. The girl in the armor showed Thomas her notepad, indicating that her name was Eucliwood Hellscythe, and that she knew that Thomas had a demon on board. Before Thomas could react, The black-haired girl walked downstairs, introduced herself as Seraphim, and then started going on about a secret sword technique, called the swallow cut.

Thomas then realized he should introduce himself. "My name is Thomas, my favorite thing is riding motorcycles, my talent is doing motorcycle stunts, and my hobbies include collecting 80's Transformers toys, listening to heavy metal, and using medieval weapons." He was then asked by Seraphim, "What kinds of medieval weapons?" He replied, "Battle axes, maces, flails, and scythes." Thomas also noticed that Eu almost perked up at the last weapon. Ayumu said, "So, not to be intrusive, but what was that yesterday?" Seraphim added, "Yes that was interesting, how was it done?" "Well… My soul is bonded to that of a demon. Would you believe that?" Thomas replied. "Actually, yes we would." Was what was on Eu's notepad. Oh man.


	3. Chapter 3

"How technically?" Sera asked. She was definitely curious, as Thomas could tell. "Well, I made a deal with the demon Mephistopheles, and he double crossed me, so now at night, in the presence of evil, He takes over." "Mephistopheles?" Sera asked, confused. "No, another demon, much more powerful, but insane. This demon will be bonded to me for life, basically. And unfortunately, I'm completely normal during the day, so I can't defend myself from anything until I learn to control the Spirit." "By the way, why would you believe me?" "Because we aren't what you call normal, either." Was what Eu's notepad now said. Thomas was then told that Ayumu was a zombie, Eu was a necromancer, ("So that's how she knew what I was…") Haruna was a "Magikewl Girl", and Sera was a vampire ninja. Later in the day, Ayumu left to pick up pizza, and was on his way back to the house when four guys pulled him aside into an alleyway. Once there, they threw him back and tried to mug him. Unfortunately, he couldn't fight back because he didn't want to reveal that he was a zombie. That's when, out of nowhere, Thomas appeared, and he grabbed the nearest of the thugs and threw him away. "Leave the guy alone." Thomas growled, enraged. He then stood next to Ayumu, defensively. The attackers then revealed themselves to be armed, and put Ayumu and Thomas in their cross-hairs. "Start running, Ayumu. This is not gonna be pretty." Before Ayumu could respond, he was shot by one of the enemies, and he fell to the ground. Then, he heard Thomas yell as loud as humanly possible, in extreme pain, and the next thing he saw was a beautiful sunset, and heard Thomas scream again, but it didn't sound like him… A/N: I unfortunately will be slow on updates from now on, I apologize, and hope the readers will forgive me for the short chapters, next one will be really long, I promise. -thebossman207 


End file.
